Patch Notes
This page will be dedicated to a detailed listing of the changes in the past few versions of Nexus Wars. For the sake of simplicity, it will only list changes since the start of Heart of the Swarm. Version 2.0 - Heart of the Swarm (3/22/13) New Units : New units were added with the Heart of the Swarm version of Nexus Wars. Terran *Hellbat *Warhound Zerg *Swarm Host *Viper Protoss *Mothership Core *Tempest Heroes *Archangel Builders *Leviathan - 1000 wins (Exists in Wings of Liberty Nexus Wars, was not listed in patch notes until this version) *Kraith - 1500 wins *Brakk - 1650 Rating *Mohandar - 1900 Rating Unit Changes *Infestors now cast Fungal Growth instead of spawning Infested Terrans. Fungal Growth deals 60 damage and slows enemies in its area of effect. Cost Changes *Point Defense Drone reduced from 150 minerals to 100 minerals. Energy reduced from 200 to 150. *Zealot Charge cost reduced from 100 to 75 minerals. Unlisted Changes *As a result of switching dependencies from Wings of Liberty Campaign to Heart of the Swarm Campaign, many units had unintentional reductions or increases in strength. For example, Banelings lost their +15 damage to light, Thors were switched from a slower, harder hitting attack, to a faster, weaker hitting attack, and Lurkers were significantly strengthened in offensive power. Many of these changes have been remedied in recent versions, though some still remain even in version 2.07. Version 2.02 (3/25/13) Unit Fixes *Queens have been reverted to using Transfusion instead of using the campaign-only Rapid Transfusion. *Banelings will now target buildings again. *Battlecruiser health restored to 550 from 400. Hero Fixes *Archangel's Missile ability now affects air units as well. *The Archangel now has the Bombardment ability when in flight form. It costs 100 energy and deals 125 damage to units in a straight line. General Bug Fixes *Terran Vehicle upgrades now scale properly with cost and time. *Chronoboost now works properly on cannons. *Workers once again scale with your income. *Hellbats no longer mistakenly require an armory to construct. *Lurkers no longer receive double upgrades. Version 2.03 (Internal) Version 2.04 Unit Changes *Infestors, to be brought in line with High Templars as a caster unit, no longer receive attack upgrades. *Warhounds' Haywire Missiles ability cooldown increased to 8 seconds from 6. *Viking range increased from 8 to 9. *Tempest range reduced from 15 to 12. *Cannons are now repaired faster. Hero Changes *Heroes are no longer affected by Fungal Growth. *Archangel's missile range changed so that is actually 20. *Archangel's missile energy cost increased to 60 from 50. *Archangel's missile ability hero damage reduced from 350 to 250. Ability Changes *Fungal Growth damage reduced from 60 to (30 or 40, not sure.) General Bug Fixes *Scouts and Odins no longer receive double armor upgrades. Version 2.05 (3/30/2013) General Bug Fixes *Protoss Shield upgrades now properly increase in cost and time consumed after level 3. *The Aberration worker no longer deals +20 bonus damage versus Armored units. *The cooldown on Swarm Hosts' Spawn Locust ability has been reduced from 25 seconds to 20 seconds. Version 2.06 (Internal) Version 2.07 (4/4/2013) Unit Changes *Banelings now have bonus damage to light like they did in Wings of Liberty Nexus Wars. They now deal 20 (30 to Light) - in Wings of Liberty they dealt 20 (35 to Light) *Thor air attack changed from 6 (12 vs. Light) to 8 (12 vs. Light) *Lurker attack speed reverted to 2 from the unintentional increase to 1.45. Version 2.08 (4/11/2013) Unit Changes *Roach movement speed bonus on creep reduced from 50% to 30%. *Thor ground attack upgrade reduced from +5 to +3 damage. *Archons no longer have the massive attribute. *Queens no longer have the armored attribute. *Ultralisk damage changed from 20 (+20 to Armored) to 35. *Warhound health increased from 220 to 240. *Hellbat damage increased from 10 (+4 to Light) to 14 (+6 to Light) New Builder *Predator worker implemented. Type -builder 14 to switch to it. Requires 2300 Elo rating. Version 2.09 (4/12/2013) Bug Fixes *Predator worker no longer has Lightning Field Game Changes *When 65 minutes have elapsed, all units and heroes will despawn and heroes will no longer be trainable, to stop the game from devolving into purely hero wars. *Vote Kick has been added. During a game, type -votekick and wait for everyone to cast their vote. Requires all players other than the one being kicked to consent. Version 2.10 (4/12/2013) Bug Fixes *Leaver supply and buildings are properly shared again. Version 2.11 (4/14/2013) Bug Fixes *Predator builder now properly deals attack damage. *Workers beyond 1-9 now properly retain inertia after blink. Game Changes: *Votekick is now a button in the menu instead of a typed command. *At 64:55 game time, all unit production other than casters is cancelled. Version 2.11b (5/??/2013) Bug Fixes *The Collector's Edition Ultralisk skin now properly displays (It used to show up similarly to a Torrasque Ultralisk from campaign with the revive ability on cooldown, now it displays like it's available. Version 2.12 (8/1/2013) Balance Changes: *Archangel missile damage reduced from 150 to 130. *Baneling damage changed from 20 (+10 light) to 30. Bug Fixes *Warhound collision fixed. *Brakk and Kraith push priority set to the same as all other builders. *Fixed Medivacs having double beam heal before the upgrade is complete. Version 2.13 (8/15/13) Various bug fixes Version 2.14 (1/10/2014) - Viper's Blinding Cloud ability only targets units at least 2 distances away - Viper's Abduct ability only targets massive units - Heroes no longer have collision with units - Fixed Centrifugal Hooks upgrade for banelings - Baneling damage increased from 30 to 30+5 light* - Fixed zerg air requirements - Tempest building 500 shield removed - Tempest range increased from 12 to 13 - Tempest damage increased from 25 to 28* - Fixed Lurker and Swarm building selection - Fixed Pylon refund amount - Zeratul ability Void Prison now allows ground attacks to hit the target* - Mothership Core now has detection (4 range)* - Mothership Core Time Warp ability no longer affects hero units* - Added Anion Pulse-Crystals upgrade for Phoenix. Costs 150 minerals and adds 2 attack range* - Archangel ground attack range reduced from 12 to 10 - Archangel Missile damage reduced from 130 to 110 - Archangel energy regeneration reduced from 1 to .85* Version 2.15 (1/13/14) Viper Separation Radius increased from .75 to 1.25 Fixed Mothership Core / Tempest repair time Fixed Tempest building selection Fixed Hero collision with Locust Upgrade and Hero buildings built on the low ground will now have half health Votekick now requires 6 players, from 7. Swarm Host locust duration reduced to 12 from 15. Zeratul's Void Prison duration reduced to 6 from 8.